


Cuddle buddies

by LilyLester



Series: Tales from the bunker and beyond [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, MC being soft for the Choi boys, Mentions of Nightmares, Morning Cuddles, Multi, No Twincest, Nothing explict, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles, Smooching, Spoilers for 707's Route, Spoilers for Ray's route, cheek smooches, just pure fluff, nose smooches, spoilers for 707's real name, spoilers for Saeran's AE, they all want cuddles, tomato heads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLester/pseuds/LilyLester
Summary: Everyone likes cuddles, right? Well so do Saeran, Saeyoung and MC.If you are up for really fluffy cuddles and smooches this is your story.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Choi Saeran/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Choi Saeran/Reader
Series: Tales from the bunker and beyond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201892
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Cuddle buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho and welcome to this fanfic!
> 
> This is a MC x Choi twins story but there is no twincest involved. I just thought that the twins are for sure touch starved and definitely need more cuddles - so here we go.  
> This also is the first part of the series (I want to write) called "Tales from the bunker and beyond". All stories will focus on cute and fluffy daily life and domestic encounters with MC and the tomato heads. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fanfic! Please leave a comment if you liked it - I would love to read your feedback! :D

It had always been like this. Well, not always. But most of the time, to be correct.

Waking up cuddled up cosy in between the twins was nothing new to MC. She looked at the now peacefully sleeping men beside her and thought about the start of this. A smile crept on her face, remembering some of their sleep-encounters. But how had their now preferred sleeping arrangement and everything that came with it started?

✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀ 

It was a quiet night in the bunker. Every member of the household (or should she call it “bunkerhold”) was fast asleep in each of their own rooms. Well, except for MC. She was tossing and turning in her bad, tormented by yet another nightmare. They had occurred more frequently over the last couple of days, but the girl did not know why. Her nightmares had always something to do with the twins. Either they were kidnapped by their father, snatched away by Rika, or trapped in the deepest chambers of Mint Eye. With a loud gasp MC opened her eyes and sat up straight in bed. Touching her face, she noticed, that her cheeks were wet. She had cried again in her sleep – nothing new. Looking for her glass of water the girl grabbed it with shaking hands. MC drank a big sip of water, inhaled and exhaled shakily. She could not fall asleep again, that was for sure. Slipping out of her bed, MC made her way to the corridor with wobbly legs. Right across from her room was Saeran’s. She needed to see that he was okay. She also needed to know that Saeyoung was okay, but she was worried to wake him up. The former secret agent was a light sleeper due to his nerve-wracking job. MC was really glad that he did no longer had to work for the agency.

Trying to be as quiet as possible MC opened Saeran’s door. After everything that had happened, they both had agreed to take their relationship slow and figure some things out first. Saeran did not want to rush things and MC did not want Saeran to feel obliged to something he may was not ready for yet.  
The girl scanned the room for the white-haired man, but nobody was there. Her heart began to beat fast in her chest. Where was he? Did someone take him away? Trying to calm her breath she closed the door again.  
>Get yourself together, MC!<, she thought. >He is probably in the kitchen to get something to drink or he needed to use the toilet.<

Listening closely to her surroundings she could not hear anything. Yes, both twins knew how to sneak around the bunker. They could not let the habit of making no noise go so easily. MC decided to check Saeyoung. If he was here, she would definitely be a bit calmer. Right? And he would also understand that she was looking for his brother at…. How late was it? She did not know. Maybe the redhead was still awake. That would be even better.Feeling a bit securer now, the girl quietly and slowly opened Saeyoung’s door right beside Saeran’s. She was met with darkness, which meant that the man was asleep. Still, MC was relieved to find two sleeping figures on the bed. Wait. Two?She tiptoed in the room to take a closer look. Really, both twins were sleeping soundly in Saeyoung’s bed. Both wearing comfy pyjamas and being wrapped up like really cosy burritos in their blankets. MC smiled at the sight before her. The girl exhaled. Since when was she holding her breath? Now she could sleep again peacefully. But still, dread filled her when she thought about being in her room all by herself.

Not thinking much about the decision her sleepy brain had made in that moment, she rushed as fast and quietly as possible back to her room, grabbed her blanket and then came back into Saeyoung’s room. The only space not occupied in the bed was right in between the twins. MC knew that she was probably sporting the biggest blush at the moment but did not care. Her mind and body just wanted to rest.Contented the girl snuggled deeper in her blanked. She felt save and comforted being so close to the two men. However, MC did not notice the two warms that wrapped around her body – one from the left and one from the right – and yellow eyes meeting green ones in joyful silence. She was already asleep.

When MC woke up the next morning, she was alone in bed and could smell the aroma of eggs and bacon in the air. Both twins greeted her with big smiles and warm good-morning-hugs in the kitchen.

°°°°°°

The next time it happened it was a stormy afternoon and Saeyoung had suggested to watch some movies. MC left the twins to have some brotherly bonding time while she went in the kitchen to bake some treats for the three of them. She hummed cheerly while mixing the ingredients and smiled softly whenever she heard something like:

“Look Saeran! Oh my god, he has a lightsaber!”

Followed by: “Woah! Can you build something like this, Sae?”

“Hell yes! Which colour do you want?”

MC finished baking and cleaning up the kitchen. She had been so busy that she had not noticed that the noises from the living room had grown quieter and quieter. Curious the girl took a look at the couch while putting her apron away. The scene before her was too cute.

The twins were sprawled out in front of the TV, where the credits just rolled. They had made kind of a nest with blankets and pillows. Obviously, both of them were fast asleep. Saeyoung had popcorn stuck to his chin and snored quietly, still having a can of PhD. Pepper in one hand. Saeran was curled up like a cat and… Was there a smear of chocolate on his left cheek? MC chuckled. They both were something special. She picked up the can from Saeyoung’s hand and placed it on the coffee table. The girl did not even try to get rid of the snack-escapade on both faces of the boys. She looked for a free space and snuggled into the nest as well. The twins really knew how to make a comfy sleeping space, MC had to admit before she drifted off to sleep as well.

Saeyoung was the first to wake up. Disorientated he looked around and remembered the movie…which he did not know the ending of. He shrugged and stretched. The former hacker smiled when he saw that MC had joined them again. Still, he was really thirsty and the PhD. Pepper he found on the coffee table was nearly empty. So, he made his way to the kitchen and his eyes stated to shine when he found the beautiful and delicious looking cupcakes on the kitchen counter. Grabbing another can of his favourite drink he quickly shuffled back to the living room to wake his brother up.

“Saeran”, he shook his brother’s shoulder.

“No, not _that_ sunflower”, the other man mumbled.

“You are not in the garden, dummy. Wake up!”

Lazily Saeran opened his eyes and looked at his twin. Saeyoung could see that his brother did not like being woken up from his slumber.

“Don’t look at me like that. I’ve found something in the kitchen which you will enjoy for sure.”

The redhead winked at his twin and urged him to follow him.

Saeran’s eyes started so sparkle once he saw the sweet treat waiting for him. Both brothers took a cupcake and toasted to one another before digging in.

MC was woken up by hushed whispers. She sat up and looked at the twins before her. Both grinned at the girl.

“Good morning, sleepyhead”, Saeran said.

“Well, I only joined your cuddle session. I felt left out”, MC answered. “By the way, I made cupcakes…” She stopped to giggle. “…for you. But I guess you already found them.”

The twins looked caught.

“What gave it away?” Saeyoung asked.

“Well, secret agent 707, you both have frosting on your face.”

“Why didn’t you say anything!?” both brothers exclaimed at one another.

MC simply laughed and got up to grab herself one of the cupcakes. But she stopped to drop a peck to each twin’s cheek. Humming again and walking away she did not notice that their faces now matched their natural hair colour.

°°°°°°°

The third time was a bit different then the other two. MC was soundly asleep in her room. She had gone to sleep early after a long and tiring day. Sometimes her nose scrunched up in her sleep and she turned to lay on her side. The girl looked really cute. But was she having another nightmare? That were the thoughts of two particular people, who spied through a gap by the door into the room. The twins wanted to cuddle with MC again but did not want the girl to seek for them again after waking up distresses. They would rather have her sleeping save and sound and wake up refreshed the next day.

Looking at each other and nodding in agreement, Saeran and Saeyoung opened the door completely and made their way to MC’s bed. Each of them went to one side and silently raised the blanket to crawl under it. Once they were snuggled up you could here contented sighing in the silent room. MC mumbled something inaudible in her sleep, but a smile was shown on her lips and the nose-scrunching stopped. All three of them soon fell in a peaceful slumber, dreaming of only nice things.

MC woke up feeling really hot. The girl opened her eyes and tried to sit up but could not. Confused she look around and notices Saeyoung and Saeran next to her who had her embraced in both of their arms. Feeling happy she got more comfortable. That was when she noticed that she had slept through the night without waking up crying. The twins really were her knights in shining armour. Turing her head towards Saeran, she planted a small kiss on his forehead and then repeated the same with Saeyoung. What she did not know was, that both twins were already awake as well.

“Good morning, angel”, Saeran whispered from her right.

“Good morning, cutiepie”, Saeyoung rasped from her left.

“Well, good morning to you two”, MC greeted them and could not resist to leave a tiny kiss on each of their noses. “How come that I have such handsome company to wake up to, hm?”

The twins blushed deeply by her actions and words.

“Well, we didn’t want you to have a nightmare”, Saeyoung started.

“And we wanted cuddles”, Saeran deadpanned.

“Saeran! Don’t reveal everything!”

“Don’t care, want cuddles”, with that Saeran snuggled closer to MC wo giggled joyfully.

“Oh my, two cuddly knights”, she exclaimed. “How can I thank you for keeping my bad dreams away?”

“More cuddles?” Saeyoung asked and gave her the biggest puppy eyes.

“And your chocolate-chip pancakes”, Saeran murmured from underneath the blanket.

“Your wishes shall be granted!” MC spoke.

The girl laughed loud when the brothers fist bumped in victory.

After some more cuddles in bed and having fun while making the pancakes, all three of them were now sitting at the breakfast bar in the bunker’s kitchen and munched away happily on their pancakes. MC was happy with her life now. She had met two beautiful souls, who she would want to spend the rest of her life with them. Yes, both of them.

Like sensing her thought Saeran spoke up: “MC, if you want, I’d really like to share a room with you. At least for sleeping. I know that you like alone-time as much as Saeyoung and I do, so I really don’t want you to give up your room.” Suddenly he seemed really nervous.

“Saeran, sweety, I’d love to”, MC started but Saeran was not finished: “I’d like for Saeyoung to be there as well.”

A big smile grew on the girl’s lips and she said: “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Yahooo, I knew she’d say yes!”, Saeyoung cheered.

Oh, so the two had planned that. MC did not mind. Her smile only grew bigger when both twins pressed a kiss so each of her cheeks.

✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀✰❀ 

Smiling again at the memories MC closed her eyes again. Breakfast could wait, she was so comfortable right now.

“What are you smiling about, princess?”, Saeyoung asked while kissing the back of her hand. Apparently, he had been awake, too.

“Oh, just thinking about you two.”

She felt a kiss at her left temple and a kiss on her right cheek and then strong arms wrapped securely around her from both sides. MC sighed contented. Falling asleep and waking up fore sure was not so bad when she was all cuddled up in a sandwich of her two favourite boys.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please comment if you enjoyed this story. I am only beginning to write in English, so I would be really glad to get some feedback.
> 
> Bye, bye and have a nice day!


End file.
